


Should've Worshiped Her Sooner

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: American Sign Language, Arranged Marriage, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: They’d kissed before, at their wedding; a public event where the two women of the hour were putting on the show of their lives. Both of their eyes devoid of emotion, the only way that could brighten their moods being the fact that they were doing this for the good of the whole world. They were ushering in a new era of peace, they told themselves, as they recited their fruitless vows and pressed their lips together, getting everything over as soon as they possibly could.This was different.---An argument prompts Amaya to finally make a move





	Should've Worshiped Her Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic based on art by cookiescr on Tumblr! https://cookiescr.tumblr.com/post/183645862846/they-were-arguing-which-ones-turn-it-was-to  
> title is from take me to church by hozier

Amaya didn’t have time for this.

Her and Janai had just gotten back from a long day of meetings and appearances around the kingdom. Their day was packed with hours of official duties and the like, all the while pretending to be a normal, happy couple so as to represent the peaceful unity between the human kingdoms and Xadia. Although peace was restored, their marriage was arranged as a means to further push an image of peace between the two groups who for centuries were at odds with each other. 

Since they first met, the two women had never liked each other. Janai actively seeked out the general in a pursuit of rage; seeking bloodshed, revenge. Amaya fought back twice as hard, or so she thought; the sunfire elf proved to be a competent opponent, her strength and strategy often outmatching the general’s own. 

Even in the middle of their arranged marriage, they still shared the same discontentment towards the other. The initial reason originally due to long term, internalized prejudice that had harboured and grown during the times of war. Nowadays, however, they’d learned to let go of some of that hatred as they opened their minds, albeit slowly (unlearning internalized oppression is a process, after all). Even then, Janai couldn’t help but look at the general with resentment and a touch of something else Amaya couldn’t quite place.

Either way, it didn’t sit well with her.

Amaya knew she shouldn’t care about what the sunfire elf thought of her. Despite herself, she felt an uneasiness when she thought of how Janai would probably rather be with anyone else in the world but her. It shouldn’t cause her to toss and turn at night when she should be sleeping, but it did. In place of her slowly fading hate-filled misconceptions about elves was blossoming a feeling she didn’t quite understand yet. One that caused her to wish their hand holding, although fake, lasted longer; one that yearned for Janai’s fingers to curl tighter around her own and for her to not hate her as much. She quickly wished those feelings away, knowing they both would just have to make do with their stagnant, lack of feelings towards each other as they pursued genuine love affairs in private.

Facades are great when you want to pretend you don’t care, though. 

The general and her partner, as she was publicly known, stood in their bedroom, both of them eyeing their only bed as they squabbled over whose turn it was to sleep in it. Due to the fact that neither of them wanted to (or at least, didn't want to admit to) sleep in the same bed, they agreed to take turns sleeping in the bed while the other slept on the couch. Janai had used her turn to sleep in the cozy bed last night and they both knew it. However, she continued to stand her ground. 

"I woke up earlier than you today, and I got the short end of the stick during our meetings. I deserve to sleep here tonight." she debated, crossing her arms over her chest. Although she understood sign language well enough when it was being spoken to her, she hadn't quite mastered how to relay it back yet, and Amaya agreed that she could understand her through lip reading. 

The general frowned. Janai would never tell her, but she thought it was cute when she got flustered and scowled. "Our system still stands. Neither of our jobs are easy. We're in this together, you know." she signed before realizing what she had just said. _Great job, Amaya. Now she knows that I see us as a team._ She didn't miss the way her words caused a flicker of mischief to ignite in the sunfire elf's eyes. She attempted to make up for it through narrowed eyes and a firm demeanor, something she always used during debates and council meetings. 

Janai began her next approach. "But don't you think that as partners," she began, moving her hand to Amaya's forearm, fingers skimming the skin turned rough from years of battle. The knight immediately noted the way the other's breath caught in her throat at the newfound contact. “we should learn to compromise, and understand what we both like." A smirk began to grow as she continued.

Amaya's throat grew dry as she watched the other woman's lips move tantalizingly, teasing her as she hung onto every word, hypnotized. Had her lips always been this tempting? She'd never noticed before. 

She broke her trance, scowling once more. "Keep smirking, and I'll do something you won't like." she threatened, hoping she came off more harsh than she thought she did. 

Apparently not. Janai inched closer. 

"And what is that?" she questioned, ever curious. 

_Wouldn't you like to know._ Amaya thought. For a moment she considered quickly jumping into the bed, scrambling under the sheets before the sunfire elf could even process what was happening; then she would have no choice but to retire to the couch for the night. The general had the speed and stealth to do it. She would grumble and glare at her but Amaya could shrug it off; she’d already grown used to it over their time together. They'd be separated and Amaya could once again chase these feelings away; feelings she couldn't afford to indulge in for fear of the worst, for the inevitable damage it would cause to their relationship, although fake. It would no doubt put a damper on their facade, causing the distance and resentment between them to grow. 

If she could only tear herself apart from this fiery sun that she couldn't seem to look away from, even if it hurt her. The sunfire elf’s alluring pull heated her body like the striking, unavoidable eyes of the summer sun, touching every inch of her body. 

How she wished this warm blaze would touch her, too.

Despite herself, Amaya inched closer to the sunfire elf; Janai seemingly having a gravitational pull, one that tempted her to move closer and closer, even if it burned her. 

The sunfire elf continued to watch the other woman's every movement, perhaps studying her in her vulnerable state, one that was new to her. Her heart hammered in her chest as Amaya's gaze fell to her lips again, this time with more intent. 

Amaya leaned in further, softly grasping Janai's jaw, feeling the warmth from her cheeks bloom under her fingertips. She remained as careful as possible, letting her know that she could pull away at any point; noting how she had probably realized what was happening but hadn't moved. 

This prompted her to finally press her lips against hers, fireworks exploding in her head at the initial shock. Their lips slotted together perfectly as her hands found their way to the nape of her neck, holding her close. Janai smiled against her lips; a mix of satisfaction and genuine contentment as she continued to watch the other woman before her eyes closed, her mind turning into a rosy haze. 

She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her face growing impossibly warm as her cheek rested against Amaya's. She could feel the general smirk against her lips, no doubt impressed with herself. The sunfire elf shared the sentiment, bringing her hand up to the back of her head, entangling her fingers in her soft brown hair. She ran her fingers through it before giving a soft tug, delighting in the way it elicited a soft moan from the other.

They’d kissed before, at their wedding; a public event where the two women of the hour were putting on the show of their lives. Both of their eyes devoid of emotion, the only way that could brighten their moods being the fact that they were doing this for the good of the whole world. They were ushering in a new era of peace, they told themselves, as they recited their fruitless vows and pressed their lips together, getting everything over as soon as they possibly could.

This was different.

Their kisses quickly turned desperate, as Janai wrapped a strong arm around the general’s body, her defined muscles pressed taut against Amaya’s own. She dug her fingers into the other woman’s back, feeling the years of muscle definition rippling underneath her fingertips. Janai pressed her lips against hers once more as she pushed into her, guiding her against the wall. With the general’s back pressed against the wall, Janai moved her hands to the hem of Amaya’s shirt to discard it when suddenly, she felt her warm hands cover her own. She retracted her grasp, looking down and then back up, meeting the brunette’s gaze as she stepped back. 

Amaya panted as she signed, cheeks flushed. “Not now, not tonight.” she explained. Janai nodded, understanding. “But,” she continued, walking up to her. “Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked, placing a soft hand on the sunfire elf’s cheek.

Janai softened, leaning slightly into the other woman’s touch. “Yes.”

The general’s eyes flickered before closing the distance between them with another kiss, softer this time. As she pulled back she was met with a soft smile on the sunfire elf’s face, cheeks blooming a rosy hue. She laid down on the bed, delighting in its comfort as Janai soon joined her, intertwining their hands as they stare into each other’s eyes, both filled with wonder and exhilaration. They fall asleep soon after, legs tangled together and Amaya’s cheek against the sunfire elf's shoulder. 


End file.
